


Blast Off

by Nyx_Auralis



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Minor Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Other, Sora-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Sorikai - Freeform, just wanted to write these three, riku's smiles are powerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Auralis/pseuds/Nyx_Auralis
Summary: Gummi ships run on smiles. This is something Sora has internalized as a mantra through everything, be it darkness or Xehanort's minions bearing down or just being really scared because he maybe made Kairi mad and she's smiling.  Everyone knows the rule of the gummi ship flight.Except when that smile comes from Riku out of nowhere.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Blast Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on Twitter (@rikurespecter) and it was too friggin cute, like my heart, y'all. 
> 
> So here's me taking that and running with it, because come on.
> 
> Sorikai if ya squint, but really, let's just appreciate the gorgeous bit of dawn that is Riku smiling.

They were off to another world, the final stop in the war they'd fought for years. Donald was fussing at the King, scolding him for being so reckless as Goofy tried to calm him down. Sora could only smile at the sight. It was a nice change of pace not being Donald's target. Sometimes he used Flare if he was really mad, but it was out of love. After all, he had almost died kind of a lot? He did sleep a whole year, too. 

"I'm still the better keyblade user." Kairi's voice was smug with victory. He was so happy to see her well, alive, not just breathing and dead-eyed and--

Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Gummi ships run on smiles.

"Now hold on a minute, just because you had yours longer than me--" Axel's indignation was almost funny, but the way he backed up just a bit was...telling. Kairi never did play nice, that was usually his thing. Riku just didn't play fair.

"But who did better on Master Yen Sid's test?" Kairi caught him looking then, flashing him a smile that was all teeth and devious wink. She didn't need protection, but he wanted to, she was theirs, and they'd lost her too many times to risk losing her again. They were always together, each corner of the paopu fruit ensuring they were connected.

Then Axel groaned in defeat, drawing his favorite laugh out of her. He grinned, letting his eyes roam over their companions. Aqua was on the side with Ventus. They looked like they were talking about something very important, but then Ventus struck a pose and Aqua's hand came over her mouth as her shoulders shook. The wide grin on Ventus' face was so much like Roxas, it almost scared him. 

But of course, he couldn't forget about Riku. Broad shoulders, taller than both of them, stronger than darkness and--

Staring at him?

"It's nice, isn't it? Having all of us together," the unspoken "before the final battle" wasn't missed. He couldn't miss it if he wanted to, this was the chance to finally make sure they were safe. 

"Yeah," he maybe hummed that, he wasn't sure. Kairi and Riku always made his heart warm, and it was even warmer knowing that Riku was looking out for him, too. 

"This time I can fight with you guys, too." He didn’t have to look to know Kairi was leaning on him, but then she put her face next to his with a smirk he knew all too well. "So no heroics this time. We all come home. Together."

"Of course, we can't let this knucklehead go by himself, he'll get distracted," Riku agreed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He was whining, he knew it, but it was fine, they were his friends, his light in the dark. "What about Riku?"

"Well, what about him? He knows what will happen if he doesn't come back," Kairi practically purred. "Ask him."

"You'll see."

He didn’t like not knowing, but then he saw that sideways, almost fanged smile that made Riku's cheeks dimple and his eyes light up that warm ocean blue and, oh gosh, his _heart_ \--

They took off with a blast, Kairi holding onto him and Riku's shout echoed by five others and a whole lot of bodies crashing--he felt the whisper of Aqua's magic as she shielded everyone from the worst of the takeoff--

They were together, and he was theirs, and this would finally set them free.


End file.
